1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an air cleaner device connected to the intake system of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an air cleaner device which includes a seal joint hermetically sealing the clean air chamber of the cleaner element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air cleaner device connected to the end of the intake system of an internal combustion engine is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 19661/1963. In this type of air cleaner, the cleaner element has to be replaced periodically. This requires ease of mounting of the cleaner element in the cleaner case. The device further requires that the cleaned air be guided towards the intake system without allowing uncleaned air to merge with the cleaned air. In the conventional air cleaner device, however, these requirements are not fully met because the seal between the cleaned air chamber and the intake system is not tight enough.